Project:Chat/Logs/18 March 2017
12:08 Alright, making the "mobile" versions of the boss profiles 12:09 k 12:09 great! 12:09 it's actually not that hard 12:09 wth? 12:09 my chat lagged ursuul 12:09 tell me wot was going on? 12:09 You'll never guess - Powerpoint is what I use to make boss arts 12:09 why did you go "OH" 12:09 also cool graviatar 12:09 Thanks ;) 12:09 not too hard 12:10 mhm 12:10 URSUUUL 12:10 Aysh 12:10 wot 12:10 there is a way you can help 12:10 with what 12:11 HURRY 12:11 i need to leave 12:11 with replacing the im— actually nah I’m almost done 12:11 nvm 12:11 :D 12:11 ......... 12:11 Did guardian 12:11 I'll show 12:11 foc u m8 12:11 got me excited 12:11 I'm leaving now 12:11 bye 12:11 howdy doody 12:11 ah shittttt 12:11 I wish I wasn't leaving 12:11 oh well 12:12 maybe I'll see you soon smg 12:12 ursuul how do I implement the new images 12:12 bye everyone- 12:12 (salute2) 12:12 *sees there isn't emoticons* 12:12 cries 12:12 (rip) 12:12 alos ursuul 12:13 tell meh on my msg wall 12:13 wat happend to custom chat images 12:13 bye for real now 12:13 i think we killed them 12:13 rip 12:13 Sm 12:13 (wut) 12:13 go to a random page without the images 12:14 & I will walk you through it 12:14 because I got hit with school & couldn’t update them 12:14 so now people are making images that you alread have 12:14 already* 12:14 so we need to hustle 12:14 tell them to stahp 12:14 lol 12:14 you have announcements - use em 12:15 what da fuq 12:15 someone alredy put images in 12:15 Is this what you guys want? 12:15 ok im on a page 12:15 what do i do 12:16 yeah grav 12:16 das perfect 12:16 (oven) 12:16 which page is it? 12:16 overseer 12:16 ok 12:17 I will make an edit 12:17 you see what I’ve done to that page 12:17 12:17 ok 12:17 is this what you want me to do Ursuul? 12:17 yes 12:17 that's right grav 12:17 yay! 12:17 12:17 :) 12:17 I did the old version also 12:17 gud 12:17 I like both styles ;) 12:17 we need em both 12:18 anyways 12:18 Who started implementing their shitty images? 12:18 I call cheatz 12:18 everyone 12:18 like 3 people lol 12:19 they don't even look good - the old images had all tanks looking at the top right 12:19 not they're just everywhere and look sloppy 12:19 Sm 12:19 I edited 12:19 se 12:19 see 12:19 yea 12:20 do you get how I did that? 12:20 or need more clarification? 12:20 uhhh 12:20 hold on 12:21 WOO HOoo 12:21 edited guardian and included its profiles 12:21 Grav 12:21 .. 12:21 that is EXCELLENT 12:22 WOO 12:22 12:22 good job! 12:22 Now time for me to do the summoner 12:22 ;) 12:22 :D 12:22 I'm LIKING THIS 12:23 I'm developing a fast way to just plow through pages 12:23 copy pasterino style 12:24 Why is chat active when I am in a hurry 12:25 ok i got dis 12:25 time to overhaul all da pages 12:25 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 12:26 I think Aaron, Sm, & Graviatar will be in the list of people who get rewards 12:26 Aaron is replacing the old images, Sm is replacing the New Images, & Grav has Bosses. 12:26 Btw Grav, if you could do the Tank page, that’d be great. We don’t have an image for the new color scheme. 12:27 why are so many peeps in the chat? 12:27 Sm I fixed your edit 12:27 needs to be the Infobox Template 12:27 not Tank 12:28 ??? 12:28 i undid that 12:28 shit was fucked up 12:28 ima leave chat in a while 12:28 it's done now 12:28 wait what the hell 12:29 also btw remove ping phrases/red text 12:29 its kinda annoying for me 12:29 hi 12:29 heeyyyy 12:30 Lol 12:30 (erect) 12:30 IMG that wasn't removed 12:30 i'm bored 12:30 so uhhhhh 12:30 what do you think 12:30 wow 12:30 should ping phrases be removed 12:30 whoever the hell coded these is a real shithead 12:30 Well I gtg in a. While 12:30 Sure 12:31 I'll try the tank 12:31 Sm 12:31 I fixed it fam 12:31 i guess nobody is responding to me 12:31 What is the use of ping phases anyway 12:31 Well 12:31 ^ 12:31 Bai 12:31 Gtg 12:31 Ping phrases are annoying for me 12:31 The SUMMMONER has spawned! 12:32 nono 12:32 on auto 3 12:32 all the shit was outta order 12:32 I had to fix it all 12:32 y is nobody responding to me 12:32 cause we're very busy 12:34 o 12:34 heyyy Ursuul 12:34 ... 12:34 lmao these filenames 12:35 *nobody responds to me* 12:35 Weee! Summoner 12:36 Oo1 I already told you that we are all very busy. 12:36 I notice 12:36 i know 12:36 I'll work on defender now 12:37 Auto 5: edited by Ursuul 1 SECOND AGO 12:37 breh 12:38 eeeyyyyyyy Chapsteck4yurlipis 12:38 hai 12:38 hi 12:39 want to play sandbox 12:39 not now 12:39 but s00n 12:40 hey SR 12:40 THE AFKNESS OF THE CHAT IS REAL 12:42 Hey Ursuul - should I just replace everyone's images with my own regardless? Kappa 12:42 lmao 12:42 he's like Naw fam - fuq dat 12:49 wow insane lag 12:49 Yay 12:49 defender 12:49 now fallen booster 12:58 and avast, the last one, Fallen Overlord 12:58 wow 12:59 apparently if you capitalize the file extension, then wikia treats it as a separate file 12:59 that's lame as hell 01:05 WOOOOOO 01:06 I did it! 01:07 Yeah! 01:08 Ursuul 01:09 Ursuul 01:09 faggot 01:09 hey 01:09 m8 01:09 fam 01:09 dawg 01:09 homie G 01:09 sweg guy 01:09 mysterious bucket of KFC 01:09 ...??? 01:09 Urthuul 01:10 :L 01:15 m9 01:16 watcha want 01:16 hey 01:16 I finished everything 01:16 (sparkles) 01:17 I did the 70-75% of the tanks that weren't completed/were not done right, so everything should be done now. 01:17 what about the other 30%? 01:17 those were already done by others 01:17 hence there wasn't anything for me to do 01:17 but move on 01:17 Ok. What about the old color scheme images? 01:17 They still need canvases 01:18 (eh) 01:18 shiet 01:18 forgot about that 01:18 lol 01:18 welp time to start doing that 01:18 :) 01:18 actually 01:18 if I stopped now, would I still get first place? or do I need to steal more work to get first 01:18 Aaron has been uploading a lot 01:19 I saw that - he did about 25% of the tanks that I didn't do 01:19 & though Graviatar hasn’t uploaded many, he’s uploaded critical images such as the Bosses 01:19 I’m jus sayin’ it would 100% guarantee a win ;) 01:19 das mean ;-; 01:19 welp time to steal more work and shove everyone else into the dark 01:19 atta girl 01:19 i've done probably over 50% of all the work so far 01:19 lol 01:20 I'm doing tank now 01:20 thanks Grav! 01:20 You’ll definitely be in the top 4 to get rewards 01:20 Thanks 01:21 (I must get #1 or else I will murder everyone lmao) 01:21 I felt like I did something very critical 01:21 me and grav get top 2 or else we steel ur pizza ursuul 01:21 Yes, I’m not sure anyone besides GellyPop could’ve done the Boss images because they’d have to do more technical stuff 01:21 I’m not sure if Grav will have #2 or #3 01:21 I have transcribed them onto powerpoint like 10 times 01:21 because Aaron uploaded many images 01:21 oh 01:22 each time I replace them to make them closer and closert to diep.io 01:22 closer* 01:22 (closer) 01:22 damn Grav 01:22 that’s pretty sweet 01:22 not to mention I transcribed all tank classes 01:22 really? 01:22 So you could theoretically replace them all with higher quality images? 01:23 op op 01:23 through tedious uses of Sandbox mode, creating an alt there .. . 01:23 one a level 1 tank 01:23 and one a level 45 01:23 hey ursuul 01:23 and then snapshot each one and switching 01:23 damn nevermind third place you’re getting second place for sure if you keep this up 01:23 should I just replace the old images when I download them and space them? 01:23 same filename? 01:23 May I replace polygon images also> 01:24 if it would make it look better then yes. 01:24 01:24 Also yes Grav that would be great! 01:24 so yes? 01:24 do you think we should do tank profiles for the polygons or standalone PNGs? 01:24 Sm 01:24 Do you want them in profile style or just transparent? 01:24 If it makes ’em look better then do it 01:24 Well I’m not sure Grav 01:24 cause i could just upload the redone old images with the same filename, and they it updates them on the pages realtime 01:24 What do you think would look better? 01:24 yeah Sm go for it 01:24 Hm, if for consistency I'd say profiles, but polygons... hm 01:25 I'll do a demo one and see if you guys like 01:25 ok! 01:25 It will have a gray background like usual 01:25 I'll do square first 01:26 ok 01:26 I need to check the PolygonGUI Template 01:26 to make sure it’s compatible with tags 01:27 ok 01:27 yeah it's working ursuul - replacing them is updating them correctly 01:27 Annihilator 01:27 check it 01:27 this is way faster than working with the new images 01:27 It looks compatible, so go ahead. 01:27 01:27 Wot? 01:28 oh yeah the updates 01:28 wot wot? 01:28 yeah that’s good, replacing existing files is much better 01:28 nono im replacing the old images 01:28 saves me time 01:28 yes 01:28 go to annihilator - it works 01:28 imma keep doing that 01:28 yes that’s ideal 01:28 rather than making whole new files 01:28 yea 01:28 just upload new versions as you’re doing 01:28 cause downsizing them reduces jagged edges 01:28 2 byrds 1 stone 01:29 upload new versions? 01:29 i thought you just said to replace the old ones 01:29 with the redone old ones 01:29 that’s a technical term 01:29 Ok uploading "Square Profile" 01:29 it’s the button you press when you hit a file & select upload new version of this file 01:29 good! 01:29 so yes - replace the old ones with the redone old ones? 01:30 ye ye, go to file, thru file history, upload new version 01:30 and replace? 01:30 ok 01:31 Ok 01:32 So... what do you think> 01:33 So... 01:35 is the square profile do-able? 01:36 oh thank god I don't need to recategorize them 01:36 sorry 01:36 I was away 01:36 holy shit 01:36 that looks AWESOME 01:37 So 01:37 it needs to be 200x200 01:38 :) 01:38 Crashers 01:38 hmm 01:38 >downsizing them only makes them look better 01:38 I was just about to mention them lol 01:38 cough cough 01:38 I want to do two dfferent sizes 01:38 in one profile 01:39 but I can do them individually 01:39 ok 01:40 oh shit ursuul 01:40 recon is right 01:40 huh? 01:41 by me replacing the images as i've been doing now 01:41 it replaces the tank nav images 01:41 :O 01:41 ye ye, need to do new files 01:42 I will fix what has been broken 01:42 so I still replace the old ones? 01:42 just leave what you already have 01:42 No, add whole new files. 01:42 totally new 01:42 Don’t undo any of your work 01:42 but yeah, as you work, upload new files 01:42 so dont replace the old ones - upload totally new ones 01:42 yes 01:42 great - more stuff to do 01:42 ._. 01:42 what you have you can keep as I said, I will fix those for you 01:42 just as you continue to work 01:43 do new files 01:43 ok 01:43 which will take more time 01:43 since we now have to replace them in the page code 01:43 Ok 01:43 wait a minute 01:43 ursuul can't we do the perfectly square new scheme images in the tank nav? 01:44 I think recoding the tank nav would be easier than swapping out names in the pages 01:44 cause you could just swap all the names in the tank nav at the same time 01:45 actually no nvm 01:45 renaming them will be better 01:45 Ursuul 01:45 go undo all the image uploads 01:45 I will redo them from the start 01:45 no 01:45 nono - trust me 01:45 I’m already working on that 01:46 just undo them 01:46 y 01:46 I will redo the whole thing since I've only done like 5 01:46 trust me it'll make it easier 01:46 ok, but I’ve already fixed the Auto 5 & Annihilator 01:46 by undoing them> 01:46 you can revert the rest 01:46 go to file history 01:46 on the left 01:46 revert 01:46 just leave Auto 5 & Annihilator 01:46 no cause when I rename them the filenames in souce mode will look much nicer 01:46 ok 01:47 just leave those 2 m9, you can revert the rest 01:47 Alright, polygon profiles are 200x200 pixels right? 01:47 01:47 yes 01:47 so, I'll do new and old versions too 01:47 (even greens) 01:48 Also, should I individually do crashers? 01:48 I would, since there are two types 01:48 don’t do Guardian Drones tho 01:48 ursuul jsut revert them all back - i cant find the revert button 01:49 undo doesn't work 01:49 ok 01:49 link me 01:49 the files 01:49 I’ll revert them 01:49 01:49 annihilator is first one 01:49 Ok 01:49 Crasher - Away! 01:50 *Crashes into a tank* 01:50 Annihilator & Auto 5 we’re leaving 01:50 cuz I already changed the pages 01:50 & uploaded separate files 01:50 but the rest I’m reverting nao 01:50 yes 01:52 Did I get ’em all? 01:52 pretty sure 01:52 idk I'll just sweep all the pages 01:52 anyway* 01:54 aw piss 01:55 Ursuul I'm gonna need ozun to do categorize all of the images afterwards 01:55 no way in hell im doing that again 01:55 ok 01:55 will just need a list 01:55 yeha 01:55 HI PEOPLE OH SORRY UPPERCASE WAS ON Xd 01:56 hi 01:56 how is it goin' 01:56 we are doing a project 01:56 what project? 01:57 read the latest Weekly Update blog 01:57 man if this live chting would be in mope.io... 01:57 There is no project. 01:57 There are no rewards. 01:57 Just relax and have some coffee. 01:57 Kappa 01:57 lol 01:58 uh 01:58 Ok, so I also did greens too 01:58 because... well, they are also polygons 01:59 good 01:59 very good 02:00 so, I did new and old schemes for all polygons 02:00 after I finish all of them, I'll upload 02:01 Hi 02:01 Hi taco 02:01 I'm working on important things 02:04 and.. done with making the profiles 02:05 now changing sizes... 02:05 mk 02:06 Currently uploading shit tons of old schemed tanks 02:06 i will be afk for awhile 02:07 mk 02:07 ok 02:08 half way done resizing... 02:09 Btw alpha pentagons have a smaller outline, implying it is much bigger 02:16 ok 02:18 Uploading done - generating list for categorization... 02:18 yo 02:18 ursuul 02:19 do you want the filenames in text form? 02:19 uhh 02:19 sorry if I'm taking too long 02:19 Don't rush yourself 02:19 Unlike me - you're making images from nothing 02:19 I just took what was in front of me and redid it 02:19 lol 02:19 except for taking all those pictures 02:19 that I had to do by myself 02:20 ok 02:20 of the new schemes* 02:20 Ursuul, how do you want the text filenames to be written out> 02:20 like FILENAME1, FILENAME2, etc, 02:20 or like this: 02:20 FILENAME1 02:20 FILENAME2 02:20 etc 02:21 z_z 02:21 faggot 02:27 :l 02:27 ursuul pl0x 02:29 FINALLy 02:29 now I'm uploading them 02:30 sweet 02:30 mk 02:30 URSUUL SENPAI 02:30 NOTICE MEH 02:30 (getsinface) 02:30 *notices* 02:31 do you want annihilator and auto 5 02:31 or no 02:31 for the cat list 02:31 ye 02:31 put in list 02:31 Cat list 02:31 I am on there? 02:31 you sure? 02:31 ye 02:31 cause we already have the images on the page 02:31 hi 02:31 hai 02:31 you just gonna replace them with mine anyways? 02:31 make it easier* 02:32 so what's going on 02:32 I am currently hogging the entire project 02:32 Ye but they need categories right? Unless you’ve already added them. 02:32 Also, Aaron is uploading images. 02:32 nono YOU added them 02:32 So best hurry 02:32 oh 02:32 I heard there's a new weekly update today 02:32 remember? 02:32 the ones I added are categorized then 02:32 so don’t need them 02:32 Uh 02:32 whatever - dump auto 5 and annihilator i guess 02:32 What are you talking about 02:32 we'll figure it out alter 02:32 later* 02:33 brb 02:33 ...... 02:34 -______________________________- 02:42 Opps 02:43 edited wrong page ._, 02:46 lol 02:48 I will check this chat every once in a while. 02:48 heh 02:49 File:Old - Assassin.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Auto3.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - AutoSmasher.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Battleship.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Destroyer.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Factory.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Gunner.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Hunter.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Hybrid.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Landmine.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Manager.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - MegaTrapper.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Necromancer.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - OctoTank.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Overseer.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - PentaShot.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Predator.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Ranger.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Spike.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Smasher.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Sprayer.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - SpreadShot.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Stalker.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - Streamliner.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - TriAngle.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - TripleShot.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - TripleTwin.png 02:49 02:49 File:Old - TwinFlank.png 02:49 woops 02:49 kden. 02:49 wrong paste 02:49 Why did I get a ping did you say Sniper? 02:50 what I meant to paste was 02:50 (dance4) (dance4) (dance4) (dance4) 02:50 My ping phrases are things people might call me. 02:50 Sniper is one of them. 02:50 (dance4) (dance4) (dance4) (dance4) 02:50 wut is this 02:50 (wat) 02:51 (smasher) 02:51 (insertmemhere) 02:51 (lenny) 02:51 (kappa) 02:52 rmzlkorange 02:53 HII 02:53 I'm almost done with the polygons :D 02:54 (insertmemehere) 02:54 ... 02:54 (lenny) 02:54 Was seeing if it actually worked. 02:54 (triplet) 02:54 What is (kappa) 02:54 kappa face 02:55 I know what The Kappa is. 02:55 As in mythology. 02:55 Don't ask. 02:55 The K appa 02:55 There no longer a face. 02:57 I made an alt. 02:57 ^ 02:58 AND DONE 02:58 03:00 (delete) 03:00 :3 03:00 It 03:03 -Sniper. 03:03 dafuq 03:03 It's a test. 03:03 fak 03:04 Fak? 03:04 idek 03:04 ... 03:04 Anyone? 03:04 Wait a minute who should I... 03:05 Wait I'm going to talk to myself so don't ask. 03:05 Robotguy39, TOTMGsRock...maybe Casparvene. 03:05 Beni... 03:06 Teh 03:06 Cob 03:06 Cannon 03:07 Dang it. 03:21 yeh 03:21 I flagged it 03:21 I made the password really obivous to see what people do with it so if it starts saying cuss words or something it isn't me. 03:21 it’s still your account lad, & you’re responsible for it 03:22 I am? 03:22 ... 03:22 yeah 03:22 it belongs to you 03:22 I’m responsible for Özün Oldun 03:22 even though the other admins can use it 03:22 Wait I'm going to check if some troll responded. 03:23 "WHATEVER HAPPENS ON THIS ACCOUNT I DO NOT DICTATE. THE PASSWORD IS PASSWORD. Go crazy. -X" 03:23 -Me. 03:24 So if I am responsible should I change it's password? 03:24 aye 03:24 I would if I were you 03:24 Signing into it. 03:24 ok 03:25 hi 03:25 m9 03:25 you left 03:25 I’m taking a nap after this convo so lez go 03:27 SR why ask me to come to chat if you’re just gonna be afk lol 03:27 because i have been a bit busy 03:27 lingering in hell's outer gates 03:28 rip 03:28 want to do this later? 03:29 nu 03:29 now is my most free time for 18 hours 03:30 ok 05:11 hi 05:25 Why am I still logged into this... 05:34 ...' 07:21 Here we go. 07:21 You're not lonely anymore MOS 07:21 I'm here 07:21 yxes 07:21 yey 07:21 wait 07:22 let me get my font 07:22 There we go 07:22 Nice font 07:22 xoxo 07:23 U wanted Ursuul to come here right? 07:23 yes 07:23 Why? 07:23 I have some questions 07:23 Question about Ozun 07:23 right? 07:23 [no [07:23 FAK 07:23 no 07:23 lol ._. 07:23 if u steel u die 07:23 Are those questions for Ursuul only? 07:23 07:24 well, they are not super secret, you can stay there 07:24 Secret-y questions...oohhh 07:24 Damnit my anti-virus is doing a scan 07:25 u must be a virus 07:25 nu 07:25 WAIT 07:25 ye 07:25 wat 07:25 I just realized 07:26 What if viruses are made by anti-virus companies so they can make money? 07:26 07:26 Tacos are like emotions, they are coered by a hard shell, but juicy inside 07:26 TBH if i created an anti-virus i would also create a virus 07:27 Eh, Pizza is better 07:27 Anti-Anti-Virus 07:27 But tacos are great tpp 07:27 too* 07:27 Damn sticky keys 07:27 [(lenny) [07:27 (lenny) 07:28 Hail lenniez 07:28 nu 07:29 k 07:29 did u know, that the larger my text, larger my colors 07:30 wanna see a text with 10,000 characters with this text? 07:30 Sure 07:30 *color 07:30 Why not lel 07:30 User blog:Mother Of Ships/Aysha's Letter In Rainbow 07:32 Woah 07:32 Nice 07:32 wait 07:32 brb quickly 07:32 i will expand the text 07:32 back 07:34 User blog:Mother Of Ships/Aysha's Letter In Rainbow 07:34 30,000 chracters now 07:34 ._. 07:34 k 07:35 read it lol 07:37 wtf 07:37 google why u lag 07:37 noooo 07:37 internet 07:37 don't be a potato 07:37 pls 07:37 be a french fry instead 07:39 Nu 07:39 internet pls 07:39 xd 07:40 there we go 07:40 Internet back on lol 07:40 xd 07:40 Almost smashed my desk in anger XD 07:41 xd 07:42 Sandbox M9 07:44 Sandbox? 07:45 I want practice lolz 07:46 diep.io/#2347102CBB30805C43A3C5 07:47 MOS? 07:47 U there? 07:47 07:47 yes 07:47 Wake up 07:47 oh 07:47 fine 07:47 i was watching 07:47 cats 07:47 lol 07:47 but kkú 07:49 FIND ME LOL 07:49 HAHAHAHA 07:50 xd 07:50 i was hiding too 07:50 lol 07:51 XD 07:52 Y u use predator my right click is broken ;_; 07:53 let me regen 07:54 x 07:54 xd 07:58 dafuq lol 07:58 rip 08:00 gg 08:00 gg 08:01 xd 2017 03 18